This is Life
by SSL4E
Summary: “Why do you tend to tell me things that will hurt me and you know that they do?” “its because I enjoy making you cry” .. it was all about hurting wasnt it?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto .**

**Prologue**

"wake up haru , I'll be late for my shift " sakura said while opening the curtains . the sun's light greeted the dark room and the little boy groaned in annoyance .

"sakura-nee five more minutes"

"seconds"

"pft…Hours Then ! sakura-nee"

"nice try Haru , Up right now or I'll not make your favorite apple pie !"

"Okay , Okay "

Haru pushed the blanket away and his bare small feet touched the wooden floor .

Moving to go to the bathroom sakura smiled saying "you forgot something"

"oh, right sakura-nee`s kiss" haru said moving to sakura .

Sakura kneeled down to his level and he kissed her while warping his small arms around his sister .cuddling into his sister's arms and inhaling her sent and her strawberry shampoo smell that mixes with her long pink hair made him feel comfortable and safe .

"That's my sweet little brother" sakura said breaking the hug .

"now I want you to go to the bathroom and brush your teeth , your Teeth Haru , last time I saw brushing your arm pits with a tooth brush for god knows why !" sakura said smiling .

"well~, I told you Dat (XD : he means That) I became a Man and I have arm pit hair but its invincible so you cant see it , that's why I was brushing my arm pit" Haru said while scoffing .

Sakura giggled "sweetie, you mean invisible ….and why do you want to grow up so fast , your still a kid , you should enjoy your childhood by thinking about games and cartoons not about growing hair in some certain parts of your body".

Haru`s expression changed into anger "I'm going to protect you from any danger Dats why! , sakura-nee you always do the hard work but I never do anything "

Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly "haru" she said putting a hand on his cheek "kaa-san and tou-san wanted me to take care of you that's why, …anyways you shouldn't think about it … these things are well handled by me not you , nee-san dose not want to hear you talking about this anymore okay".

"But-!"

"No buts haru , we're already wasting time .. off to the bathroom right now okay" sakura said while getting up .

"good morning sakura" nurse Tsubaki said giving sakura a file . sakura thanked her and opened the file and smiled slightly.

"your usual patient , uchiha sasuke , he says that he came back from his mission two hours ago " the nurse said pointing to sakura`s office with her thumb .

"Thank you Tsubaki , I'll take it from here ….. could you take care of haru for me while I finish up with my patient please" sakura said looking at haru who`s eyes lit up .

He loves going with nurse Tsubaki , she always takes him to play on the kids nursery.

Sakura entered her office and sasuke looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"good morning sasuke-kun , what kind of injury do we have today?!"

"don't be a smart ass you can see its my arm"

Sakura smiled and walked to him . she placed her hand on top of the injury and a warm , green chakra took care of everything .

"well now your done . you can go home and relax , your mission was for two weeks you must be tired , and I bet yume-san misses her sasuke-kun" sakura said smiling .

She let go of his arms and the atmosphere somehow changed with the mention of yume.

"How is haru ?" sasuke asked .

"he is fine , I'm trying my best to keep him with me …. If I don't do a very good job in taking care of him they might take him … he's the only one I have left " sakura said sighing .

"don't worry about it much , I'll leave now ….. I sent you the card did you get it??" sasuke said while heading to the door.

"what card ?!" sakura asked confused.

"didn't I tell you not to be a smart ass sakura" sasuke said annoyingly.

"seriously sasuke-kun what card? I have a lot of in my mind so I tend to forget" sakura made out her lame excuse , she actually knew what is the card for . she just wanted to hear it from sasuke again to confirm that its real and its going to happen.

"just to refresh your memory …" sasuke said and turned to look at her with his sharp onyx eyes.

"its my wedding invitation card" sasuke said and turned again to the door and left .

As soon as sasuke left a tear slid down on sakura`s now red cheek . sniffing she covered her red nose and smiled .

"I'll be okay" she whispered smiling.

"_Why do you tend to tell me things that will hurt me and you know that they do?"_

"_its because I enjoy making you cry"_

A/N: okay that was just the prologue … its short I know … and I am a beginner so bear with me please , I don't think my writing style is good but I really wanted to write this fic . flames are respected and accepted by me  , although don't forget that I am a _beginner_ . Thank you and please notify me if there is any spelling mistakes .


	2. Iichiraku

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto **

**Chapter 2 : Iichiraku`s **

"_Sakura-san … you have a phone call from the Harunos , shall I pass the call?"_

Sakura gripped the phone tighter and gulped .

"you can pass it"

"……_.."_

Anxiety welled up in sakura , if it starts with silence , there has got to be a problem .

"uhh..H..Hello?"

"_you sound like your not relaxed …is something wrong?"_

"no..not at all grandma I just –"

"_don't you dare call me grandma you filthy bastard child"_

Sakura sighed while closing her eyes .

Breathe .. breathe that's what she kept telling her self .

"I'm so sorry .. it seems that I have forgotten my limits Mrs. haruno "

"_you better remember it next time , or you wont like what we do next…how dose it feel to walk around with no family symbol on your back?"_

"Mrs. Haruno , I would not like to talk about this right now … there are a lot of problems between us and I am sure we can take care of them later"

"……_.. very well , I would not want to waste my time with you . but before I go I just want to remind you ….don't be too happy about having haru-chan in your custody , as soon as we get something against you.. he will be coming to his real family … The haruno`s considering that you are disowned by us , you should never think that you are a haruno … because you are simply nothing , just a nuisance to this family and a mistake that has come into my son's life by a prostitute " _

"you _will not_ speak of my mother this way .. you have no right to … I suppose you know that I am not the only one who has to watch her limits here" sakura said while gritting her teeth .

"_ever told you when would that Danzou take the hokage place ? , that slug-princess has been on your side and that's why you are talking this way …"_

The conversation ended and sakura slammed the phone shut with force that almost broke it into pieces.

"Dammit" she sighed as she got up from her chair to go to the nursery .

Why is it like this … her life . what happened to her ? , to her family . everything was going fine when her father was alive . but now everything is not … sakura always felt like the world is on her shoulders . she had so much trouble that sometimes she just had to breakdown while locking her self in the bathroom for hours.

Although that her life sucked big time. She still looked at the bright side sometimes . always trying to grasp the good in life and leave the bad into ignorance . it was not an easy task to do , when bad situations always comes and follow her every where she goes.

But she tries so hard not to fall and lose this game . this life game where all obstacles are targeting her . She will be fine that what she always tells her self .

Smiling while she was walking to the nursery . she couldn't help but to miss her little brother . his stupid funny behavior always makes her day , seeing him everyday was the thing that's keeping her from losing and falling .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door slammed shut and the girl on the couch woke up . adjusting her eyesight to the now fully opened lights , she saw a chicken – haired figure walking towards her and sit .

A smile formed on her lips .

"want me to fix you anything to eat" she said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Sasuke turned to face her and looked at her intensely .

"what's wrong sasuke-kun ? " she asked worriedly.

"nothing… I just cant believe that we would be married in two weeks" he said sighing.

She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly .

"I know…I cant wait for it to happen….you and I will have the best life ever , don't you think?" she asked while planting small kisses on his cheek and nose .

"ah…" he said while closing his eyes .

Yume pressed her self to him wanting to kiss him more but he stopped her .

"I'm hungry … lets go to ichiraku`s I bet that dobe would be there" sasuke said as he got up from the couch.

"okay , I'll go get dressed" yume got up . before going up to their room she planted another kiss on his lips .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SAKURA-CHAN , HARUUU!" Yelled Naruto on top of his lungs .

"N…naruto-kun your too loud , everyone is staring at us" Hinata tried to calm her boyfriend down a bit .

"WHO CARES" Yelled Naruto .

It seems hinata calming naruto down will always end up being a failure .

"Naruto , you baka don't be so loud " sakura said while hissing and grabbing haru who was laughing his head off at naruto`s terrified expression when he saw an angry sakura.

"anyways … What do you want ??" sakura asked annoyingly .

"w…well… naruto-kun was going to…t…ttt … to ichiraku`s .. so he thought that ..m-maybe you wanted to come with us??" hinata replied while stuttering .

"ICHIRAKU..YAY me want to go .. pwease sakura-nee . lets have dinner dere! "haru exclaimed happily with his eyes sparkling .

Sakura looked at him and smiled warmly "I guess we should go with you guys".

"yata!" haru hugged sakura`s leg happily .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"yume.. lets go " sasuke said while walking .

"okay , okay do you really like that ichiraku restaurant …naruto rubbed you off on it" yume said while she was trying to catch up with sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N : ooookay , didn't get much reviews only one , but its okay … I got lots of hits **

**Please review , so I can update … notify me for any spelling mistakes **

**Thank you **


	3. you dont deserve her love

**I want to thank all my reviewers … you guys are the reason why I'm typing this now :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto .**

**Chapter 2 : you don't deserve her love**

"Yata … Ichiraku RAMEN!" yelled both naruto and haru when they approached the said place.

"n-naruto-kun, stop yelling "hinata said with a sweat drop on her head.

Sakura smiled at haru and naruto warmly as she walked behind them with hinata.

"leave him alone hinata , actually I'm enjoying his childish attitude".

Hinata looked at sakura and smiled saying "aren't going to hit him this time?"

"aren't going to stop me hinata?" sakura asked while giggling.

Hinata giggled "I guess not , he deserves it sometimes , although it hurts me too sometimes when he gets hit" .

All of them sat on the stools and ordered their ramen .

"it will take a few minutes " Ayame said and started working with her father.

Hinata , sakura and naruto started talking while haru swayed his feet out of boredom.

Haru`s eyes lit up when he saw sasuke and yume walking towards them.

"sakura-nee , look its sasuke nii-san and yume-san" haru said pointing at the couple .

Sakura slowly forced herself to look at them and smiled as they approached.

"sasuke-TEMMMMMMMMM - porary , Temporary uhhh .. ahhh temporary love That's what I was ganna say , YA!"Naruto said while sweating out of fear as he looked at sakura`s glare with the nerve popping out of her now- not so-wide forehead .

"hhhhhh sorry sakura-chan , I forgot haru is here" naruto said gulping and rubbing the back of his head.

"the gods were merciful with you today , I didn't get to hit once" sakura said with the glare of horror .. that's what naruto calls it .

"Hn" sasuke said and sat on a stool next to naruto while yume sat next to him.

"s…sakura-nee what was naruto-nii about to say , was it bad?" Haru asked looking at his older sister innocently. Sakura looked at haru and frowned saying "its nothing , do not ask nee-san about this anymore" .

"b-but he just said temporary love ,…. Dose that mean Dat sasuke-nee and yume-san don't love each other but only for a short time???" haru asked .

"What?" yume asked annoyingly , sasuke didn't react he only stared at the menu in front of him until he felt someone hold his arm .

"haru , we are getting married , people who do not have temporary love get married" yume said showing haru her ring .

"_unlike my one-sided love , which didn't even have a chance to last temporarily" _ sakura thought sadly.

"ohhhh .. so naruto-nii is a baka , I wonder why hinata-chan loves him?" haru said laughing .

"H…haru!!"hinata said using her hands and covering her now red face .

"sweetie , Haru that's enough okay … I'm sorry about that yume-san , sasuke-kun" sakura said silencing haru with a stop – it – haru – ! look .

'oh, no its okay sakura , he is really a sweet boy …. After all it was naruto`s fault anyways he started saying funny stuff" yume said and tightened her grip on sasuke`s arm.

Sakura smiled and said "still , I should teach him how to behave better , guess what haru someone would not be able to play Super Mario on their DS anymore for two days because of misbehavior" Sakura scolded haru like a mother .

"noooooooo!...please no not Da DS … I got 6 starts already!! I wanna finish~" Haru whined as he gripped sakura`s long white-cotton sleeve.

"do you want to make those two days four?" sakura asked .

"noooo , no …. I'm sorry okay!" haru let go of sakura`s sleeve and turned to sasuke and yume .

"I'm sorry yume-san , sasuke nee-san" he said with his grey bangs hiding his eyes.

"awww… you don't have too cry or say sorry its okay" yume said smiling .

"he's just a kid you know" sasuke said still looking at the menu .

Sakura turned her gaze to sasuke … she knew he was talking to her ..

Sakura wanted to reply but he interrupted her .

"shouldn't you at least give some comfort other than being strict with him"

"s-sasuke-kun , I know what I'm doing, I was never harsh to him and haru loves me , he shouldn't do bad manners that's why I'm punishing him" sakura said looking at sasuke and he still looked at the menu like he wasn't interested in the conversation .

" now I know why nobody sticks with you " sasuke grunted .

Sakura suddenly snapped and slammed her hand hard on the table .

"are trying to piss me off uchiha?? What's in it to you anyways"

"naruto-kun , do something" hinata looked at naruto for help .

"Alright both of ya should stop okay … we came here for dinner didn't we ? ,, not for fighting" Naruto said holding sakura`s shoulders to calm her down.

"Hn , I'm just saying my perspective …. I am allowed to express my opinion…I think I take back what I said to you in the hospital,…that you shouldn't worry about them taking your little brother … you should " sasuke said and looked at sakura .

Sakura laughed as she put a hand on her forehead and rubbed it …

"okay .. right ,why are you doing this sasuke-kun?... did I ever do something to you?? "

"sasuke-kun .. stop it , honey … why do you like to tease sakura so much .. she has enough on her mind already … I'm sorry about that sakura" yume said .

"its okay yume-san , I guess I went over board …. Uhh I'll just leave now .. naruto can you drop haru off to our apartment after he finishes dinner , please" sakura said getting up.

She left money on the table , patted haru`s head and smiled at him saying " sweetie , I have to make a quick check on a patient so you go with naruto " .

"oo..okay" haru said and kissed sakura`s cheek .

Sakura kissed him back and left him with a 'I love you' .

"Teme, why did you have to do that … she has enough trouble …. Will you stop being harsh on her… she's always kind to you!" Naruto yelled at sasuke .

"never asked her to be kind " sasuke replied .

"and she never asked you to interfere with haru and her!" naruto yelled .

"Shut up Naruto " sasuke hissed .." I'm doing this for her own good " .

"…. What good does it do when you always have to hurt her … you knew … you knew that she would do any and every thing for you , but still it wasn't enough was it? … You knew that she LOVED YOU and she Still DOES but you simply didn't care" Naruto yelled trying as hard as he could to restrain the urge to punch the Uchiha .

Yume`s ears couldn't believe what she just heard . Haruno sakura loved Uchiha sasuke .

Why didn't she notice from the beginning . since the day she and sasuke came back from sound to live in konoha . she always saw sakura holding a sad face to them .

Yume didn't want her sasuke to think about any other girl than her , she felt slightly protective of her sasuke .

"hey , what do you mean she loves him?? , No , wait ..what do you mean she STILL loves him??" yume asked looking at naruto.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to her and his eyes were glaring at sasuke.

"you don't deserve her love and devotion sasuke" naruto said hissing this time.

"ah, I know" sasuke said looking at naruto like the words never affected him in any way.

*sniff* *sniff* "C-can I go home now , naruto-nii?? … its all my fault Dat nee-san is in trouble wid you …. I promise I will be good but please don't hurt nee- *sniff* nee-san" haru said and started to cry.

Hinata hugged haru and rubbed his back.

"Naruto-kun ,.. I'll take him home" she said and left .

"I cant believe this!.. sasuke-kun lets just go home" Yume said getting up.

Sasuke got up without saying a word and left naruto alone.

"bastard" naruto whispered and left .

"All ramens are done!" ayame said …

"eh??.. where did you guys go???!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here she was again locked in the bathroom watching her stupid crying self in the mirror .

"I'll be okay , I'll be okay" she repeated .

Somehow these words did not comfort her anymore . tears were still running down to her face.

She heard the front door of her and haru`s apartment open , so she guessed it hinata or naruto using the spare key she gave them .

Sakura checked her self in the mirror .. trying to hide any evidence of her crying.

She eliminated the redness of her face and eyes by using her medical jutsu and opened the bathroom door to get out.

"thanks hinata for bringing Haru ba-"

This wasn't hinata or haru .. this was no other than Uchiha sasuke standing in her apartment .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: IMPORTANT : not getting much reviews , and I think this chapter will get less … I actually felt a little bit down .. because of the lack of reviews so I just sat on the computer and started typing .. still hope you like it … another cliffhanger which I doubt will interest you .**

**But I would like to remind you that I am a beginner .. so bear with me please ..**

**I will try my best to make this story interesting if its not to you guys now .. just keep reviewing if you could .. reviews make authors happy .. whether their story is bad-written or not … I still believe that every author deserves some compliment for his/her work .**

**Thank you .**

**SSL4E . **


	4. Promise

**Disclaimer : I do not Own Naruto **

**MUST READ :A/N : I will not continue this story if I don't get enough reviews .. I feel Like my story is going down from the start so , please review if you really are fond of this story and you like it … it takes time and hard work to write and I would like to hear from my readers if possible …wait a minute, IT IS POSSIBLE , the review button still exists ..**

**I am not trying to force you into reviewing but I am feeling down for the lack of reviews . so I'm having this feeling that I shouldn't waste my time … so I wrote this chapter now because I like writing and for the people who reviewed before …. And I think , maybe this would be the last chapter written if I didn't get to my and your expectations .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**chapter 3 : Promise**

"….."

"What do you want now sasuke-kun ?" sakura asked .

"I want you tell me what's wrong with you"

"What's wrong with me ?.... no sasuke-kun I want you to tell me what's wrong with you" Sakura replied mockingly .

"Nothing is wrong with me" sasuke answered her coldly , not removing his eyes off of her .

"Then why do interfere with my business ?.....Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"Why did you interfere in my business when I was about to leave the village sakura?" sasuke asked with an angry expression on his face .

"Tha..Thats because-"

"You loved me.. and you still do I know that ,… but we talked about this before" sasuke interrupted her .

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor and looked at her feet . struggling to come up with what to say next.

"wasn't it enough for you that I came back to Konoha … isn't that what you wanted?...I could've Taken yume and lived in another village … but I didn't , It was all because of you and that dobe….. why cant you just be the old sakura , you have changed sakura , I must admit …changed to the worst "

A tear slid down to sakura`s face and her lips parted.

"I lost everything sasuke-kun ,… I'm very sure you know how I feel about that" sakura said while wiping her tears off of her face.

"not yet ,… you didn't lose everything …. You still have Haru , the dobe , Hinata , your annoying friend yamanka and you still have … "

Sakura looked at sasuke wanting him to go on . but she didn't get what she was excepting from him . his sentence was left unfinished .

Sakura smiled at him and bowed . this surprised sasuke but being an uchiha he did not show it .

"Baka! , what are you doing?" sasuke asked coldly .

"I`m sorry , sasuke-kun , I will try to be happy for haru and you from now on … because I love you both …. I guess I know the reason why you were angry at me at Ichiraku`s … you wanted me to be happy not sad … and Thank you for caring sasuke-kun , never knew that you had a soft spot for your teammates in ya!" sakura said smiling .

Her smile was hidden from sasuke`s eyes because she was still bowing in front of him . but he felt that she was feeling content now .

Sasuke slowly approached sakura and patted her head .

"Hn,…this is not a soft spot , this is a payback for what you have done to me years ago"

Sakura looked up at him and grinned .

"so you admit that I did something for you back then ?"

"Aa , after all you confessed your love to me back then" sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura pouted glaring at the uchiha .

"hmph , don't get to high there , I cant believe that I confessed to a power freak , gay snake loving chicken ass-haired boy !"

Sasuke glared back "To a What?!!" .

"you heard me uchiha " sakura smiled being amused at sasuke`s expression .

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes "Hn , glad to see that your happy now ".

For a moment there , sakura took her time too look at sasuke`s face while he was closing his eyes . his features where so god – like . smiling , she remembered how happy she was when she was ought to be in team 7 with him , when she first saw him and when she hugged him in the Forest of death. Memories were irreplaceable for her when they are involved with Uchiha sasuke . If he could just know how much she really loved him.

Sasuke opened his eyes and she snapped quickly out of it as she kept the smile on her face.

"sasuke-kun … I know that you told me before that you can never love me the way I love you now and I understand that …. But please , let me be by your side …."

Sakura grabbed his hand and held it tightly .

"Let me be your best friend if possible … I wont ever get in your way … and trust me I am so happy for your upcoming marriage with yume-san … and I'll be happy even more when I'm going to deliver yume-san`s and your babies safely into this world ….. your uchiha kids will also be taught under my supervision and my ways if possible…. So … so please lets just forget everything from the past and lets start fresh as friends … " sakura`s eyes were glassy now but she was doing her best to prevent the tears from cascading down to her face.

Sasuke slowly took his hand away from her grasp and sighed .

"I will accept in one condition sakura "sasuke said looking at her with a serious face .

Sakura smiled "name it , sasuke-kun"

"I want you to promise me that you will get over me. go on with your life .. I want you to find someone else … the right person for you I guess … just like I have found yume…. I want you to find someone who is better for you … and maybe , just maybe , your kids and my kids would be on the same genin teams , grow up as friends and then ….. well marry each other …. This is not me .. sakura your making me say weird stuff about the future ". Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his now red neck.

Sakura laughed as she pushed her hair behind her ear .

"you over thought about the future … but I guess this might happen you know , my kids and your kids to be marrie-"

"Promise me " sasuke cut sakura .

"promise me that you will Try to get over me sakura "

A pregnant ten seconds silence was in the living room of sakura`s small apartment .

"I cant promise you that sasuke-kun " Sakura cut the silence .

"But I can promise you that we will always be friends and nothing more .. never will I say that I love you ever again as lover , but only as a friend " sakura said and she raised her pinky finger to him smiling .

Sasuke looked at her and smirked .

"I don't do these kind of promises , but for you sakura I would" sasuke said and raised his pinky finger to her .

Their fingers tangled and sakura realized that she wont ever say that she loves sasuke in front of him again .

But it was enough for her that he already knows till now that she loves him and she is willing to do any thing for him . That was definitely enough for her .

Detangling their fingers . sakura hugged sasuke & smiled .

"sakura … I thought you just promised" sasuke said in a warning tone .

Sakura laughed and hugged him tighter ..

"It's a friendly hug , friends hug you know … really just a friendly hug" sakura cheerfully ruffled his hair .

"Hn, your really annoying" sasuke said as he slowly wrapped his arms around her uncomfortably .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sighed as she finished her last bottle of sake while asking to shizune to bring another bottle for her.

"Tsunade – sama …. You should finish the papers now , sake can wait ! … the lord of the sun village asks for a Truce … what do you think about this matter ?"

"Shizune , we will deal with him later .. I'm afraid that he has to wait , he knows that we can take over his village in a minute if we want to , that's why he is asking for truce .. that chicken! .. " Tsunade said laughing . she took the empty bottle and tried to find a drop to put into her mouth desperately.

"that's evil , using your power over a weak , small village .. I pity them " shizune said as ton ton agreed with her .

"anyways … I will send some of our shinobis to their village in the right time … but as for know , lets just take it easy" .

"Tsunade –sama … I finished arranging all the shinobi records as you asked , every thing is arranged by order … I wonder how many bottles of sake did Uchiha sasuke promise you for letting him access these confidential records " shizune said while raising a brow with an amused look on her face .

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed .

"He just wants to know what happened to Sakura after he left .. I don't blame him … after all … she refuses to tell everyone other than us of why she is not a Haruno anymore .. everyone is surprised and curious … why isn't she a Haruno anymore … but her little brother Haru is… I must say that Uchiha brat has interest in my apprentice … he has grown attached to Naruto and sakura after he came back , I guess he lost his skill of hiding the caring side of him ,… maybe yume , his fiancée was the reason . I want sasuke to learn more about his teammates … to value them more … to strengthen the bonds between team 7 is what I want … I don't want them to end up like my stupid team … "

Shizune sighed and carried ton ton .

"tsunade-sama…How is sakura taking sasuke`s marriage?" shizune asked sadly .

Tsunade smirked and turned her chair to watch the blue sky from the window.

"She is not my apprentice for nothing "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"welcome uchiha sasuke .. this way is the records room …. But please do not spread any of the information you read to any body … do you understand … you are the only and the last person other than sakura who is allowed to go through the records … So don't tell" shizune scolded sasuke .

"Do I look like a ramen loving , big mouthed creature to you??'' .

Sasuke was offended that shizune was telling him not to spread any confidential information from the records room .

"That is exactly why we don't allow Uzumaki naruto in " .

"Hn"

Sasuke opened the door of the room and closed it behind him . making sure that no one is in the room .. he walked to the records .

His hands grabbed the scroll he needed .

"春野 サクラ の生活を報告"

"Haruno Sakura`s life report " Sasuke read out loudly .

Sitting on a chair sasuke began reading and scrutinizing the scroll . What he read made him pity sakura and for some reason he felt the need to comfort sakura . He knew something was wrong with sakura , his pink haired teammate .

"I didn't know about all of this" sasuke whispered .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

**A/N: sorry about that ,,, as I told you my writing is bad .. cause I'm a beginner .. and I'm feeling down because of the lack of reviews … so please do review .**

**Next chappie will be all about sakura`s past .. and I don't know I feel like sasuke is OCC … but I like to right my own way … I hope you like it … and as I said I might not continue this story if I don't get reviews . I want to thank all the ones who reviewed so far … and this chapter is dedicated to you guys .**

**Thank you for reading and please REVIEW …. **


	5. Hurtful Past

**Disclaimer : I do not Own Naruto**

**A/N : Thank you all reviewers for reviewing and I dedicate this chappie for you guys and I apologize for the late update .**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura walked through the empty Halls of the quiet hospital . No patients and No visitors , only a couple of nurses walking with the eco of their high heels clicking on the polished floors.

Sakura was on her way to Ino`s flower shop . she wanted to pick Haru up and go home to sleep .

Clasping her hand behind her back , waves of memories washed over her as she again began to remember .

**Flash Back (story type)**

_Sakura age 12 :_

"_saku , your mom is giving birth now!, I have to go now.. stay here!" Kazya rushed to the door , putting on his sandals quickly, he dashed outside the house ._

_A smile grassed sakura`s lips and excitement filled her heart as she squealed ._

_Was it a boy or a girl , will she have a little brother or a little sister._

_------------------------_

"_sakura , come here , sweetie and take a look at your little brother " Itsuko said motioning for sakura to come closer ._

_Sakura looked at the little bundle on her mother`s arms and smiled. a very true , happy smile._

"_That's my little brother !" sakura laughed looking at the baby with awe ._

"_His name is Haru , Haruno Haru " Itsuko said smiling ._

"_Beautiful , he's just so beautiful" sakura said as haru grabbed her large index finger with his tiny hand._

_Itsuko patted sakura`s head and sakura`s attention was drawn to her ._

"_Sakura , the fact that I have my own baby now would not change the way I treat you … even though you're not my daughter in blood , but you are still my sakura , my daughter " _

"_o..Okaa-san " sakura gasped as tears fell on her cheeks and hugged her stepmother._

_-------------------------_

_Sakura age 13 : _

"_welcome , Kazya my son .. where is our precious Haru-chan …my true grand son " Inao said _

"_mother , please … sakura is here also … I would not like you to speak that way in front of her!" Kazya hissed at his mother ._

"_I will speak freely … I never asked you to bring your daughter that no one accepts of in this family!..."_

"_MOTHER!" Kazya yelled as sakura entered her grandmother's house . _

_Carrying her one and a half year old brother ._

_Sakura handed haru to her father and turned to bow to Inao, her grandmother ._

"_I am sorry if I am so much of a bother to this family , but if you could please tell me why do you hate me so much " Tears stung sakura`s eyes as she looked at her grandmother's furious eyes . _

_A finger was pointed at sakura by Inao ._

"_You are A Bastard Child ,… a mistake !"_

"_MOTHER , STOP IT" Kazya yelled ._

_Inao didn't pay him any heed as she went on ._

"_A mistake , sakura , my son brought you into this world using a street prostitute ! , in some foreign country " _

_Sakura`s lips started to tremble and a set of fresh tears were falling._

"_green eyes , pink hair all these disgusting features of yours are not of our family!..I will never approve of you !...Get out of my House this instant !." Inao yelled at sakura._

"_MOTHER THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kazya`s yell cut his mother's ._

"_it was a mistake of me to come and pay you a visit …lets go sakura" ._

_Kazya picked haru up and sakura followed her father out._

_------------------_

_Sakura age 14:_

_Hugging her legs and crying . sakura sat in her room ._

_Haru laid next her, sleeping on her bed ._

_The news she heard two months ago were shocking . both her mother and father were killed in the mist village while they were on an S-ranked mission ._

_Naruto comforted her as much as he could , her friends were with her all the time. _

_But he wasn't there … Uchiha sasuke …the person she really loves wasn't there ._

_-----------------_

_Sakura was walking down the streets of konoha , heading to her grandmother's house to pay her little brother a visit._

_Her brother Haru was with her grandmother. _

_Sakura asked her grandmother to keep Haru with her but she protested ._

"_Oh , look … it's the bastard child , what are you doing here?" Sakura`s cousin shouted at her ._

_Sakura ignored him and walked and passed him to get into the house._

"_DO NOT IGNORE ME!" Her cousin said grabbing her by her pink short hair and pushed her to the floor ._

_Kicking her , shouting at her and insulting her ._

_She couldn't say anything about it . _

_She wanted to keep quiet for Haru , her brother …. She wont defend her self for her little brother , stepmother and father ._

_It happens every time she comes to visit her brother ._

_They beat her up because they know that she wont beat back ._

_And the worst thing ever , whenever she gets beaten she looks at her grandmother smiling from the window._

_-----------------_

_Sakura age 15:_

"_Thank you so much tsunade – shishou " Sakura said as she hugged haru tightly._

"_considering that you live alone … and your family , well disowned you by orders of your elder grandmother …. You can have Haru stay with you at least to have your own family sakura" Tsunade said smiling ._

_-----------------_

"_That Child and the slug – princes!.... I will not be quiet about this for long….I want my Haru-chan back!....we have to get something against that girl to get him back" Inao slammed her hands on the table ._

"_you will regret this Sakura"_

_------------------_

"_that's my real mother!" sakura said as she was looking at her father`s stuff ._

_A very beautiful woman with green eyes and a very beautiful orange colored hair._

_Sakura flipped the picture and read what's written._

"_My beautiful , Angelica Fredrick …. My love … I will keep loving our daughter for you" _

_Sakura looked back at her mother`s picture and kept playing with her pink hair ._

_How did she get this pink hair . her father's was grey and her mother's was orange ._

_But she loved it. She never knew her mother nor saw her . but she knew that she loves her mother no matter what . and she'll love her even more if she ever had a chance to see her. _

_-----------------_

"_atsushi-san , you're my father`s best friend…I want to know about my mother..how did she meet father" sakura asked ._

"_very proud of your mother aren't you … I guess I should tell you dear" atsushi replied to her ._

_Sakura put haru on her lap and listened carefully ._

"_your father and I went on a mission to the cloud country and that's where he met her…your mother was so beautiful and she was not a Japanese woman …. Our mission was to assassin a group of rouge shinobi who have konoha`s jounin records . the shinobi`s were the type which likes to play around when night comes … so we figured that they would go to … a.. well that place .. the club where they have fun with women … we have done our mission and finished quickly but your father kept an eye on one lady in that club" atsushi said rubbing the back of his head ._

"_my mother…"Sakura whispered . Haru had fallen a sleep while they were talking._

"_yes your mother…angelica Fredrick … a very beautiful woman indeed . your father couldn't take his eyes off of her….he fell in love with her after a one night stand and so did she …. She then decided to leave her prostitution job and actually said that she was forced to work at this job to help treat her sick mother and provide the money for her little brothers and sisters back at her country ….anyways as soon as she knew that she was pregnant with you . your father and her took off to someplace no one knew of ._

_And after a year you were born he came back with your mother to konoha .. to his family and his mother … but one of your family members was a person who had a night with your mother before and spread the news to everyone in your family . your grandmother was beyond furious at your father . and she hated you and her for taking away her son for a year away from her . your father was your grandmother's favorite son …she loved him a lot … and leaving for a whole year with your mother without informing your grandmother, inao-san it tormented her a lot … your father was mistaken at this point . your mother couldn't deal with living with your father after knowing that she once had a one night stand with one of his family members … the looks that your family were giving her were to much for her to take". _

_Tears slid down to sakura`s face as she adjusted the sleeping haru on her laps to lean on her shoulder and sleep more comfortably._

"_Bu…But my mother was forced to do all these kind of stuff … and she loved my father a lot … she stopped the prostitution after she had fallen for my father … it was a mistake that my mother regretted … how could they ?..why would they hate her ??" sakura asked confused with more tears falling down to her face ._

_atsushi handed sakura a napkin to wipe off her tears ._

"_sakura-chan , how could your grandmother accept a prostitute who once had an affair with one of your family members and then her son?.... "_

"_I don't know…this so confusing….why …why is it like this?"Sakura sobbed ._

"_do you know who is the family member that your mother had an affair with before your father?"atsuhi asked._

_Sakura averted her eyes to atsushi and gave him a questionable look._

"_its your grandfather sakura ,…inao-san`s husband"_

_Sakura`s eyes widened as she tightened her grip on Haru ._

"_what?..no..how ..oh Kami!" _

"_I'm so sorry , sakura-chan …"_

_Sakura allowed another sob to escape her throat._

"_I don't know if I should love or hate my mother now?" _

"_Your mother loved you a lot sakura-chan … she loved you and loved your father , that's why she left actually ,…she wanted Kazya to start a new life with another woman and she also wanted you to live a normal life . you should love your mother with every beat within your heart"._

_Sakura gave atsushi a sad smile saying "Arigato atsushi-san for telling me everything"_

_-------------------_

_Sakura tugged haru on the bed and kissed his forehead softly avoiding to wake him up ._

"_I will always love you Haru and I will protect you .. that I promise sweetie"_

**End of flash back **

Sasuke sighed as he closed sakura`s scroll and put it back to its place.

"Haruno sakura , huh … all this time I was thinking I knew my teammates too well".

Turning the lights off sasuke walked out of the records room .

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The whole concept of this is that sasuke read everything which was in sakura`s Flash Back**

**A/N : dedicated to all of you reviewers … Thank you for reviewing and well I hope you enjoyed it . although there are still a lot of parts of sakura`s past are yet undiscovered .. stay tuned for the next update … and please do review .**

**Thank you so much . **


	6. New Authors Note

A/N:

Wow … Thank you all for supporting me and actually .. You guys gave me hope.. And I think I want to continue this Fic … But I won't promise you that I will be starting Now … I have my final exams and other stuff to do … but I will most defiantly Update …

Special Thanks to all reviewers. And To let you know, I will be going on with this story for you guys … Please keep supporting so I could improve and update more .

Thank you All so much … I have read what I have written … and it did not please me .. the way I write and the plot is a bit sloppy and corny to me … but I`ve realized that this is the way I write so I can't help it . But If I find ways to improve.. I promise to do so ..

Thank you all again , especially **Angel1335 **… you don't know what have your review done to me .

**IMPORTANT: I have created all the characters in my story and tried my best to put their images using A "FACE MAKER" … If you Guys want to see how do they look like (Haru , Nurse tsubaki , Sasuke`s girlfriend….exta) Check My account .. I will be putting a link there .**

**Thank you **

**SSL4E **


End file.
